Appendix
by BelleBailey
Summary: While out at sea, something is wrong with cody. Will he make it back to land or will Bailey lose him C/B and brotherly not slash.I suck at summary. Please read and review! I don't own the suite life on deck. Last chapter is up alternate ending!
1. Chapter 1

After hitting the snooze button three times, Zack finally got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. When he emerged from the bathroom, he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8 and Cody hadn't come banging on Zack's door yelling at him for sleeping in. Zack got dressed quickly. He figured Cody was sick of waking him up, telling him to get ready for classes, and probably headed to class already. After he finished getting dressed, he raced down to the class room. Class had already started (but it was science, so he really didn't care), and everyone was there, except Cody and Woody. Now Woody had to stay in England with his uncle and would meet them in the states in a couple of days. He had been gone for three weeks. But Cody should have been here. Cody would never miss science class for anything. Zack took his seat without Ms. Tutweiller noticing. Bailey turned around and whispered.

"Where's Cody?"

"I don't know. He usually wakes me up for classes, but today he didn't. I figured he just gave up and headed to here instead."

"He never showed up. Maybe during lunch we should go looking for him."

"Sure. I'm worried it's not like him to go missing, especially during science class."

Bailey and Zack turned their attention back to the lesson, but Zack couldn't concentrate. Where in the world could Cody be? They had dinner last night. Cody had turned in early without giving a reason why. Zack thought that he could be still in bed, but that wasn't like him to oversleep on a school day. Zack stopped thinking about it for now and tried to pay attention to Ms. Tutweiller's lecture on the reproduction of starfish.

After three hours of math, science, and French, it was finally lunch time. Bailey and Zack stayed behind and headed to Zack's room. Bailey waited in the threshold was Zack was desperately looking for something buried under dirty clothes.

"Zack, what are you looking for? Should we be looking for Cody?"

"Of course we are going to look for Cody, but I thought we could use my two way and I thought it was right here. Okay, never mind the two way. Let's just try looking for him."

Zack headed out of the room with Bailey following, but before Zack opened him mouth to speak again, they heard a moaning coming from Cody's room. Zack turned and knocked loudly on his door.

"Cody? Is that you?"

When no response came, Zack tried to open the door.

"Come on, man! Open the door."

Zack and Bailey tried to get the door open, but it was locked. London rounded the corner and watched them.

"What are you two doing?"

"Cody won't open the door and we need to get in there."

"Oh!"

London pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and stuck it in the lock. Within ten seconds the door was unlocked. Zack was the first one to run in with Bailey and London on his tail. Zack ran over to Cody's bed. Cody was pale and moaning. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his cheeks were slightly red. Zack put the back of his hand to his baby brother's forehead, then to his own.

"Cody! You're burning up!"

"Zack, my stomach hurts."

Zack quickly got up and started running at the door but stopped. He turned to Bailey and London.

"London, you stay here and keep watch over Cody. Bailey, come with me."

Bailey just as quickly as Zack got up but before she followed him, she turned back to Cody. London had moved closer and was holding his hand and rubbing his forehead. A tear slowly flowed down Bailey cheek. She didn't move until Zack yelled for her. They ran down to Moseby's desk. Zack was racing to the desk but Moseby wasn't there. Zack then headed to Moseby's cabin. He knocked violently on the door. Moseby could be heard mumbling from inside. He opened the door just enough to see who it was. He rolled his eyes and started to close the door but Zack put his got in the way.

"Mr. Moseby, please wait. There's something wrong with Cody!"

"Oh I'm sure there is. Now, please leave."

Moseby was about to shut the door again until Bailer pushed the door open again.

"Mr. Moseby, please. Zack is telling the truth. Cody's sick."

Moseby sighed. He started to believe them when he looked at their faces. Both of them were very worried and almost in tears.

"Okay. Let me call the ship doctor and tell him to meet us there."

As Mr. Moseby called the doctor, Bailey sat down with her chin in the palm of her hands. Zack tapped his foot impatiently waiting. Once Mr. Moseby was off the phone, Zack and Bailey pulled him quickly to Cody's room. The doctor had not arrived yet. Zack almost burst through the door which made London jump to her feet. Mr. Moseby started feeling guilty about not believing them when he saw tears in London's eyes and heard Cody moaning. Mr. Moseby pushed passed London and took her seat.

"Cody, what wrong?" 

"It's my stomach, Mr. Moseby. It's really hurting me."

Cody had looked worse. He was extremely pale, red in the cheeks, and his sheets were damp with his sweat. He kept his eyes shut tightly and was clinging onto the sheets.

"Don't worry, I called the ship's doctor and he's on his way."

On cue, the doctor walked in.

"Cody, what is wrong?"

"My stomach hurts really badly."

"Okay, let's see what's wrong. I have to ask everyone to leave."

London, Bailey, and Mr. Moseby headed out but Zack wouldn't move. Mr. Moseby put his hands on Zack shoulder which caused Zack to take his eyes off his baby brother and looked at Mr. Moseby.

"Come on, Zack. Dr. Johnson will take care of him."

Mr. Moseby led Zack out of Cody's room and joined the girls in Zack's room. Zack paced while the others sat down. They waited ten minutes until Mr. Moseby saw the doctor and raced over to the door.

"Dr. Johnson, how is the boy?"

"I'm afraid it's his appendix…"

"His stomach hurts because there is something wrong with the back of Cody's book," interrupted London.

Everyone groaned at London's response.

"No, London. In this case an appendix is inside the human body. And when they get sick, they need to be taken out." (Authors note: that was dumb down for London.) "And I'm afraid his are really bad. He said this pain has been going on for about three days."

"Dr. Johnson, what are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry, Zack, but I'm not a surgeon and we don't have on aboard. We have to wait until we get ashore."

"But that's not for another three days with good weather," said Mr. Moseby.

"I know. I'm going to try and see if the hospital in New York can send a helicopter but it still might be a couple of days. I'm going to give some medicine for the pain and his fever but, Zack," he looked Zack straight in the eyes and placed a hand on his shoulders. He could see the worried look in his face and really didn't want to be the one to give bad news but he needed to prepare him. "Appendix does burst and if they do, the person can die."

To be continued…………….

Sorry if it seems to cut off but if I waited til the end of this story it would be about 20-30 pages on word so I'm just going to do it in chapters. Please read and review any review is helpful but please don't be rude. Thank you and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. I don't own the Suite life on deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack's eyes widened with worry. He slightly nodded his head and dismally walked to his brother's room. He was struggling with the thought of losing his brother. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to turn around and go back to sleep and pretend that this was all a bad dream and it would go away in the morning but it wasn't going to. He knew it wouldn't. He took a long glimpse at his brother while Cody was getting some rest. He looked much younger than Zack. With every passing second that he watched his brother, he eyes started to water. Before Zack could turn around and get some fresh air before the tears started falling down his face, Cody called him.

"Zack, I don't want to be left alone. Stay?"

"Of course."

Bailey, London, and Mr. Moseby watched from the doorway. Mr. Moseby turned to Dr. Johnson.

"When does an appendix burst?"

"It all depends on the person. It could be within hours or weeks."

Bailey walked in and sat on the other side of Cody's bed. Bailey tired to control her tears but she was failing. Cody brought his hand up to Bailey's face and gently wiped away the tears. He could feel the shocking sensation that went up his arm as they made contact. He didn't pull away instead he started rubbing the side of her face. Bailey leaned into his touch. Zack got up and let them have some time together.

"Please don't cry, Bailey. I'll be fine."

The only thing Bailey could do was nod her head. She wasn't sure. Cody could die. Two hours later, Cody wasn't getting better. Dr. Johnson came and checked on him every hour and told Zack that someone had to be with him at all times. Zack would sleep in Cody's room since Woody was at home visiting his sick grandfather. Bailey wanted to stay too, but there was no room, although she would come every 20 minutes to check on him. By night-time, Zack's stomach started growling, he realized he didn't have anything all day. By this time, Bailey had shown up.

"How is he?" 

"Pretty good. Bailey, I haven't eaten all day, could you…."

"Of course, Zack."

"Thanks."

Cody at this time was starting to wake up.

"Zack?" 

Zack rushed to Cody's side.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Nothing but could you get me something to drink?"

"Of course. Any food?"

"No, just water. Thanks."

"No problem. Bailey, keep an eye on him. And call me if anything happened."

"Of course."

After Zack left Cody tried to go back to sleep. Bailey just sat there holding his hand. After awhile of just sitting there, Cody gave up and tired to pull himself into a sitting position, but Bailey stopped him.

"You need to rest, Cody."

"That's all I've been doing all day, Bailey. I just want to sit up."

"Okay."

Bailey helped Cody sit up but became worried each time he cringed. Once Cody was sitting upright, Bailey leaned back in her seat. Cody kept his eyes closed and tried to control his breathing. Bailey kept looking up at him. Then Cody's eyes met hers and they both looked away. Cody had a feeling something was wrong because Bailey was playing with the hem of her dress and she only did that when she was nervous.

"Bailey, whatever it is, you know you can tell him, right?"

"I know, Cody, but this is different."

When she saw that Cody was giving her his undivided attention, she continued.

"Cody," she paused. 'Just say it, Bailey.' "Cody, I like you," she blurted out. She looked up at him for a response. He leaned toward her with a wide smile along with blushing, and gave her a peck on her cheek. He pulled away just in time to watch her turn red.

"I like you, too."

"So 'pretend girlfriend' was really you wanted me to be your girlfriend?"

"If you want to."

"I'd loved to, Cody."

Bailey got up from her seat and sat next to Cody on his bed. Cody leaned in for another kiss but this time on Bailey's lips. Bailey closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to come but it never did. When it didn't, Bailey opened her eyes to see Cody leaning forward, doubled over in pain.

"Cody, are you okay?" She began to panic.

"Go get Zack!"

Bailey quickly ran out of the room toward the cafeteria, but before she got there she ran into Mr. Moseby.

"Whoa, Bailey, what's wrong?"

"I-I- I've got to find Zack. Cody's getting worse."

Bailey continued making her way to the cafeteria while Mr. Moseby headed to Cody's room. Five minutes later Bailey finally made it to the cafeteria, but couldn't find Zack anywhere.

"Bailey, what's wrong," a voice behind her asked. She spun around so fast she almost got dizzy.

"Zack, Cody's getting worse."

Zack, with Bailey on his tail, ran back to Cody's room. When they arrived, they saw that Dr. Johnson was already there. He looked extremely worried.

"Dr. what's wrong? Is Cody…," but Zack was unable to even speak the word 'dead'.

"He's still with us. I've given him some more pain killers but if that helicopter doesn't get her by tomorrow morning, I fear the worst."

Just then Mr. Moseby emerged from the bedroom. Zack ran to him and began sobbing. Mr. Moseby tired to calm him down. Bailey went into Cody's room. She saw him still in bed but this time lying. She took her seat next to him, and grabbed a hold of his hand. AS she did, Cody started opening his eyes.

"Bailey, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm going to make it," he said. His voice was a horse.

"Don't think that. You'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Bailey. This appendix can burst at any time and as soon as that happens, I'm….."

"Stop it, Cody!"

Cody opened his mouth but decided not to speak any more and closed it. He just stared at Bailey. She had tears in her eyes, which were bloodshot and puffy. He realized that this was affecting everyone. He could hear Zack sobbing from outside. Bailey ran out the door and down to her room, London was there and when Bailey ran in, she quickly shot up. She could see how upset Bailey was and did something completely unexpected. She held her arms out for Bailey and tried to give her a comforting hug. Bailey continued to sob harder.

"London, Cody doesn't think he's going to make it through this."

"He'll be fine."

Back in Cody's room, the doctor had left and Zack and Moseby were sitting on either side of Cody's bed.

"I think Bailey's really upset with me."

"Why," asked Mr. Moseby. Zack stayed quite. He was holding his brothers hand. He always used to tell Cody that he wished he was an only child, with what has been happening, he couldn't bear to think about what life would be like without his brother. He's brother voice brought him back.

"I told her I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't Cody," Zack finally spoke.

"But I need to prepare myself."

"Not out loud. We're not prepared to let you go. I'm not prepared to let you go. You're my baby brother and you're not leaving."

"I don't want to go either."

TBC…………………..

I know I'm mean but it's late so and I know people are waiting for part two so I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please let me know what you think. I don't own the Suite life on deck. Sorry that this took me so long. But college is on break for a week so hopefully I can finish it.


	3. authors note

I wanted to thank you all for staying with my story this long. I know how much you all want to read the next chapter. I'm so sorry it's taking long. I'm in college and finals are coming up and I'm running low on time. But I'm really really hoping to have the next chapter up this week. I'm not sure when I will be able to finish it but I'm trying. Thank you all for staying with this story. I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy it and please review. I love them. Their like a high for me. Again I don't own the suite life on deck. Just to remind any of you, Bailey and Cody don't like each other yet.

The next seven hours were the longest and most stressful hours for everyone. Dr. Johnson kept checking on Cody. Mr. Moseby called every hour on the hour to see how things were going. Meanwhile, Bailey had cried herself to sleep. London helped Bailey to her bed and went up to Cody's room. She knocked quietly incase someone was actually getting some sleep. Zack opened the door but not his eyes. London put a hand on his shoulder which startled him.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll watch him."

"Thanks London. I'll be in my room come so come get me if something's wrong."

"I will."

Zack wearily walked to his room and collapsed onto his bed. London quietly walked up to Cody's bed.

"I'm awake, London."

London sat down and started at Cody's face. His blonde hair was soaked with sweat from his face. His eyes were closed and he was baring his teeth that were grinding together. Cody sharply sucked in air repeatedly.

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Bailey said you keep thinking your going to di-di-di…"

"How is she, London?"

"Right now, asleep, but she's pretty upset. You know, she really like you."

"I know, she told me."

"She doesn't want to lose you, none of us do."

"I don't want to lose me, either."

Before London could speak, Cody sucked in air sharply and threw his head back. He started screaming. He face was turning red and he had a tight grip on his sheets.

"Cody!"

London ran to Zack's room and started pounding on the door until he finally opened it, barely avoid London's fists. He hurried to his brother's side. Cody was holding onto the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Cody, we have one hour until morning, please hold on! Please wait."

Dr. Johnson had come up for his hourly check up. He saw Cody and raced to his side.

"Cody, hand on. The helicopter is going to be here in one hour, they're leaving right now."

"Doc, the pain!"

Zack was patting Cody's hand while Dr. Johnson gave him another shot. London ran down to Bailey's and her's room.

"Bailey! Wake up!"

"London, what's wrong? How's Cody?"

"He's getting worse."

By the time London was done talking, Bailey was already out the door. She hurried to Cody's room, almost knocking down Mr. Moseby on the way. When she finally got there, Dr. Johnson and Zack were standing over him, both with worried looks on their faces. Cody had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving.

"Oh God, Cody!"

"I'm still here, Bailey," he said wearily. Bailey pushed Dr. Johnson out of the way. She took his hands in hers as tears started to leak from her eyes. Cody looked up at her and wiped away a tear with his finger.

"Please don't cry."

All Bailey could do was nod. She continued to stay with Cody for the next hour. Every few minutes the pains would get worse then calm down. At 7 o'clock, Dr. Johnson came in running.

"Cody, the helicopter's here."

As Cody tired to get up, another pain started. He fell onto the bed as Zack and Bailey tried to catch him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, doubled over in pain again. EMT's had arrived and were helping Cody. They were able to get him on the helicopter. Zack proceeded to enter the helicopter but one of the EMT's pulled him away.

"Sorry, son, but there's no room."

"But I'm his brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Zack, I called you mother she's ready to meet Cody at the hospital. We'll be there by tonight," said Moseby.

Bailey quickly walked up to Cody. She took his hand into her own and stared into his eyes.

"Cody," she chocked between sobs. She let her head fall and stared at the deck. Cody cupped her chin so she had to look at him.

"Please don't worry. I'll be fine. I love you, Bailey Pickett."

"I love you, too, Cody Martin."

Bailey backed away as the helicopter was ready to take off. Bailey and Zack could see Cody bent over in pain, holding his stomach. Mr. Moseby tried to console Bailey, who was bawling. Zack put his hand on her shoulder; she turned around to look at him. He pulled her in for an embrace.

"Don't worry. Cody isn't going to leave you. He hadn't won a Nobel Prize yet."

She let out a small laugh. Everyone stayed in Zack's room until they were at the harbor in New York. The S.S. Tipton was planning on staying for a couple of days, so everyone left their stuff on the ship and hurried to the hospital. When they arrived, Carey was in the waiting room, pacing. Zack ran to his mother and hugged her.

"How is he?"

"He's out of surgery. His appendix burst and they have to give him some antibiotics, so that he doesn't get an infection. I'm still waiting for him to wake up. The doctor says that he should be fine." (Author note: thank you XAll-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCkS for the information. I corrected this part to match it. Thanks)

"Should be?"

"As long as he doesn't get an infection, which the doctor says shouldn't happen because they gave him the medicine as soon as they were done, but their keeping a close eye on him. One person at a time is allowed to go in and see him."

"I want to go first. Then Bailey," Zack said and he headed in the direction his mother was pointing. She looked at Bailey and smiled. This was the girl her son had mentioned many time and said that he thought he was falling for.

TBC…………..

Sorry for the cut off but I know some of you have been waiting so long for the next chapter (and I thank those who have been here since the first chapter!) but this was all I had written in my notebook. I have a bit of an idea for chapter 4 but it's not done yet. Sorry. Hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think. I love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 4

OMG, what amazing reviews, you readers are so sweet! Okay some of you were talking about infection. I wasn't going to bc I thought that would be going too far, but I guess not for you guys so that's one hint for this chapter. Please review. What am I saying, I know you will! I don't own the Suite life on deck. Sorry this was so late. If anyone actually stayed with it, thanks! I had a case of writers block and work. Yuck. Enjoy! In case someone says that Zack is ooc, this is a situation that never occurred on the series, but I believe it would. Also I've never need my appendix out so I'm on websites to know what happens. I hope I have the information correct. Now, on with the story. Oh sorry last chapter.

Everyone sat down in the waiting room, waiting for Zack to remerge. Bailey was playing with the hem of her dress not paying anyone else any attention. She didn't notice Carey sitting down next to her until Carey put her hand on Bailey's shoulder. She jumped out of her seat until she saw Carey then sat back down. She didn't say anything to her and just went back to playing with the hem again. Carey studied Bailey features, and then smiled.

"Cody's told me a lot about you, Bailey."

"….."

"I know you're worried but he'll be fine. I don't see him wanting to leave you."

"Thank you."

Carey smiled again and nodded. With Zack and Cody. Zack was wiping the tears out of his eyes. 'Why am I crying? The doc said he was going to be fine. He's your baby brother that's why.' He held Cody's hand and closed his eyes. He must have dosed off for a few minutes because when he awoken, the hand he was holding felt clammy. He looked up at his baby brother and saw red cheeks and sweat coming from his forehead. He quickly paged for the doctor and waiting.

"Come on Cody. This should be over."

The doctor and a nurse came running in. He didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before he heard a groan coming from the bed. He hushed to the other side and felt Cody's forehead.

"An infection. I thought we caught it in time. Zack, will you please get your mother?"

Zack raced out the door and toward the waiting room.

"I love him, Ms Martin. I don't want to lose him."

"You wouldn't. I'm sure Zack will be out here shortly and you can go see Cody. Knowing Zack he probably fell asleep. See here he comes."

Everyone suddenly stood up, realizing something was wrong. Zack hurried to his mother and Bailey gulp and held her breath.

"Mom, there's something wrong with Cody. The doctor wants to see you."

Carey started running toward Cody's room but suddenly stopped and turned back to Zack and Bailey.

"You two should stay here."

They were about to protest but Mr. Moseby took them both by the hand and guided them back to their seats. When Carey got to her son's hospital room, her breath got caught in her throat. This wasn't happening; it was a miracle that they got him to the hospital in time just so he would end up dying. The doctor noticed Carey and walked up to her.

"Mrs. Martin. We're going to have to open your son again. The infection got worse, more than what the medicine could take care of. We have to flush out all of the pus from when the appendix burst before he gets worse. If we don't do it right away, then I'm afraid he has no chance of survival."

"Please do what you have to. Can I have just a moment with him? Do we have time?"

"You have a minute, Mrs. Martin. We'll start getting things ready. Do you want me to have one of the nurses tell the others what is going on?"

"No, I want to be the one to tell them."

The doctor and some of the nurse headed to the operating room. Carey holds onto Cody's hand. She didn't want to let her baby go.

"Cody, listen to me. You have to make it. You hear me. You're going to be okay."

"I will, mom."

Carey's eyes popped open to see Cody staring at her. He quickly gave him a hug and allowed the nurse to take him away. She left his room preparing herself for the news she was going to have to give her son and Bailey. When she entered the waiting room, everyone turned to her. Bailey and Zack jumped out of their seats and ran to her. When they saw that Carey was still crying, Zack started to shake his head.

"No, no, no. Mom, he's going to be okay, right? Mom," Zack was in tears toward the end of his sentence. Carey pulled her son in and rubbed his back.

"The doctor said that Cody's going to be okay. Zack, they have to go in again. They have to flush out his stomach to get rid of all the pus that is in there caused by the appendix."

Zack let go of his mother and sat down, trying to take in all that she just said. Carey turned to Bailey. She wasn't sure if Bailey was still breathing. She motioned for her to hug her, but Bailey refused and ran out of the hospital. London followed her.

"Bailey, wait."

"London, please I don't want to be around anyone right now."

London surprised Bailey by putting her arms around her shoulders, hugging her.

"He's going to be fine."

"I just want this nightmare to end."

"I know."

Bailey and London went back in and waited to hear about Cody's condition. Carey was pacing back and forth and when Moseby asked her to sit, she ignored him. Zack had his head in his hands; while London was trying to console him and Bailey. Finally after 3 hours the doctor emerges. Carey stopped pacing and ran up to him, Moseby was right behind here but the kids just sat in their seats holding hands. The doctor didn't say anything at first and everyone began to fear the worst.

"He's going to be fine. He cleaned out all of the pus from his stomach, making sure there is none left in there and the surrounding organs are fine. We are giving him more antibiotics also. There are going to be no more surprises. He's resting now, but one of you can go in and see him."

"Thank you."

Carey started to head toward her son's room, but stopped. Bailey was holding her head with her hands while breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Bailey, do you want to see Cody."

"Are you sure?"

"Go."

Bailey quickly got up and almost jogged to Cody's room. She quietly walked in. She studied his features. He always looked younger than his was, but now instead of 17 he looked barely 15. He face was still so pale, while his hair was still soaked in his own sweat. He looked so peaceful that it gave Bailey the chills. She knew he was still alive, she could hear his breathing but the way he looked…. No she couldn't bring herself to think about it. She sat down in the chair next to his bed just like she had been doing for the past 3-4 days now. She lost track of exactly how long. This nightmare was lasting forever and she wanted so much to wake up from this dream. It was finally over though. Cody was going to be okay. She stared at him for awhile, soon she fell asleep.

Zack was going to go see what was taking Bailey so long. He knew that she hadn't seen Cody since the ship, but Zack was so anxious to see his brother. He peered in the window on the door and smile. Bailey had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake but went in anyway. Cody was starting to stir awake and Zack walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Come on, Cody."

"Hi, Zack."

"How do you feel?"

"So much better."

"Great. I'm going to get you if you ever scare me like that again."

"How's Bailey?"

"Look to your right."

Cody turned and smiled. He took the extra blanket that was on him and put it around Bailey. He kissed the top of her head and let her sleep some more. He turned back to his brother in time to watch him snicker at him.

"What?"

"You actually got a girl to like you."

"Funny."

"I'm going to tell mom you're alright. But right now she's asleep..."

"Let her get some rest, you too."

"I'll see you soon."

Zack left. Cody was about to get some rest himself but he heard Bailey stirring and wanted to see if she awoke. When she woke up, she noticed that there was a blanket on top of her and her head was on Cody's bed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. His color was back and he looked a lot better. She was about to throw her arms around him, but stopped herself.

"I'll be fine if you want to hug me."

She threw her arms around his neck and felt his arms going around her. She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"I love you, Bailey."

"I love you, too, Cody."

The end.

I hope that was worth the wait. Sorry that for some of you a death might have been more dramatic and I could work it in well but I don't like to kill of my characters plus not ones so cute! Thank for you reading and reviewing.


	6. authors note 2

Authors note.

Hi readers I just had an idea I'm going to be posting an alternate ending to this story. Warning might not be very happy. The next chapter will be last. Will be posted soon.


	7. Chapter 5: Alternate ending to chapter 4

Sorry that there is some repeating but this is an alternate ending to this story I wanted to do both. Let me know which you like better. Please review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. I want to apologize if someone knows exactly what happens I'm looking at website but I'm not a med student and their confusing me. If someone finds me the correct info that might change this complete then I'll look into re-write. Only if I'm completely off tract.

As much as I would love people to read this. Warning: Character death. If you don't want to read this then chapter 4 is the ending you want.

Everyone sat down in the waiting room, waiting for Zack to remerge. Bailey was playing with the hem of her dress not paying anyone else any attention. She didn't notice Carey sitting down next to her until Carey put her hand on Bailey's shoulder. She jumped out of her seat until she saw Carey then sat back down. She didn't say anything to her and just went back to playing with the hem again. Carey studied Bailey features, and then smiled.

"Cody's told me a lot about you, Bailey."

"….."

"I know you're worried but he'll be fine. I don't see him wanting to leave you."

"Thank you."

Carey smiled again and nodded. With Zack and Cody. Zack was wiping the tears out of his eyes. 'Why am I crying? The doc said he was going to be fine. He's your baby brother that's why.' He held Cody's hand and closed his eyes. He must have dosed off for a few minutes because when he awoken, the hand he was holding felt clammy. He looked up at his baby brother and saw red cheeks and sweat coming from his forehead. He quickly paged for the doctor and waiting.

"Come on Cody. This should be over."

The doctor and a nurse came running in. He didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before he heard a groan coming from the bed. He hushed to the other side and felt Cody's forehead.

"An infection. I thought we caught it in time. Zack, will you please get your mother?"

Zack raced out the door and toward the waiting room.

"I love him, Ms Martin. I don't want to lose him."

"You wouldn't. I'm sure Zack will be out here shortly and you can go see Cody. Knowing Zack he probably fell asleep. See here he comes."

Everyone suddenly stood up, realizing something was wrong. Zack hurried to his mother and Bailey gulp and held her breath.

"Mom, there's something wrong with Cody. The doctor wants to see you."

Carey started running toward Cody's room but suddenly stopped and turned back to Zack and Bailey.

"You two should stay here."

They were about to protest but Mr. Moseby took them both by the hand and guided them back to their seats. When Carey got to her son's hospital room, her breath got caught in her throat. This wasn't happening; it was a miracle that they got him to the hospital in time just so he would end up dying. The doctor noticed Carey and walked up to her.

"Mrs. Martin. I had hoped that we caught the infection in time. I was wrong. I'm going to try and see if we can flush it out but it's been inside him this long. I'm not sure if it will work. See when the appendix burst puss is released. If it's not caught in time it'll infect organs around it and can damage them if not flushed in time. I won't know until I go in if I'm late or not."

"I understand."

"We'll be taking him into surgery soon, you have minute with him."

"Thank you."

Carey was left along with Cody. She began to cry but she heard someone behind her.

"Mom, is he going to be alright? He is right. He's not going to…."

Carey didn't say anything but pulled her son in for an embrace. She didn't tell him or anyone else more than that the doctor was going in to see if he could get rid of the infection. Everyone kept asking her to know more but Bailey. She sat alone in a corner, crying. Zack and London tried to comfort her with no success. The doctor came in about two hours after they took Cody in.

"Well."

"I'm sorry; there isn't any way to get rid of the infection. The only thing we can do is make him comfortable for the time being. All of you can go in and see him."

Carey tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but as soon as she did, new ones formed. Zack was the first one in Cody's room. Cody was wake and alert for the moment. Zack sat down next to Cody and tried his best not to cry.

"Zack, it's going to be alright."

"Cody, don't you understand what might happen."

"I'm dying."

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry, Zack. I don't want to go."

"I know I used to wish you were always gone; that I was an only child. I'm going to miss you, and I was wrong. I don't want to an only child. I want my twin."

"You'll always be a twin."

Bailey walked into the room her eyes were puffy and her whole face was red. She ran over to Cody and hugged him tight. He didn't let it on to her that she was hurting him. He didn't care. He wanted this moment to last. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"Cody, please. I love you and don't want you to go. I should have told you earlier. I was so scared of losing you as a friend that I didn't and now I really should of." He tears increased. "I'm stupid. I wasted time…"

"Bailey, stop torturing yourself. I love you too and I'll always be with you."

Moseby, Carey and London walked in. London walked around the bed and hugged Cody after Bailey let go. Carey saw the pain that was in his face but knew that he wasn't going to stop them. She hugged him next, and whispered in his ear.

"I love you sweetie. I always will."

That did it. Cody lost it. He began crying.

"I love you, too."

Nobody said anything else after that they just sat in his room for a few hours. Everyone soon fell asleep. Cody was left alone awake and he started getting weaker. Bailey was stirring in her sleep. The doctor came in.

"Doc, it's getting harder to breathe."

"I'm sorry son."

"It's soon isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I want to know everything."

"Most of your organs are completely destroyed. Soon your lungs will become to deteriorate and I think you know."

"Yeah." Cody could barely utter.

"Do you want me to wake your family?"

"No. I just want to be alone."

He didn't want anyone of them to watch him die. He wouldn't be able to handle it and say goodbye wasn't going to help. Cody watched as the heartbeats on the monitor began to slow down. He didn't want Bailey to have to watch this but he wanted to say goodbye to her. He realized that he didn't want to be alone. He nudged her awake.

"Hhhhmmm. Cody..."

Before she could say anything, she watched as his heart beats got fewer and fewer. She began to cry.

"Cody."

"I hate to ask, but Bailey, please stay with me."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too. Remember I'll always be with you."

"I know. Do you want me to wake your mom and Zack?"

"No. Just stay here."

Bailey moved from her chair and into the bed with Cody. She put her arms around his neck. She listened to his breathing. Soon the only noise she heard was the monitor flat lining. She began to sob, hard. This woke everyone up. Carey ran to her son's side, but it was too late. He was gone. It took Zack and London to get Bailey out of the room. Carey stood there with Moseby, sobbing. He tried to find something to say but nothing came to mind. They walked out of the room as Zack came back in.

"Zack?"

"I just want a moment, mom."

"Okay sweetie. You want me to stay?"

"I'll be fine." 

After his mom and Moseby left, Zack took his seat next to his brother.

"I'll miss you. I love you, Cody."

7 months later

"Welcome students to another year at Seven Seas high."

Bailey, London, Woody, and Zack were sitting around on the sky deck. London was explaining to Woody what had happened last year while Bailey and Zack were talking.

"Bailey, why didn't you come to the funeral?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't handle it."

"I understand."

Zack pulled a necklace out of his pocket.

"I found this in Cody and my room this summer. Our mother gave it to him for a birthday. He wore it everyday until we left for the ship because he forgot it at home. He loved it. I know he'd want you to have it."

"Thanks, but are you sure you don't want it. He's your brother."

"I have something."

"Thanks."

Zack left Bailey alone. He walked down to his cabin. Wood had moved him with him for the new semester. He walked into the bathroom and starred at himself.

"I don't need anything. I'll think of you every time I look at myself."

Bailey was still sitting on the sky deck. She couldn't take her eyes off of the necklace. All of a sudden she felt a breath gently go past her. She thought is was the wind but continued to feel the breeze and noticed that they flag that was only a few feet away wasn't moving and neither was anyone's hair or clothing. She smiled.

"I'm guessing that is your blessing to have the necklace, huh, Cody?"

She could have sworn she heard his voice. She stayed there for a long time, the breeze went away after a while, but Bailey continued to feel Cody's presence her entire life.

The real end.

Sorry it was so sad. Or at least I thought so. I was crying the whole time I wrote it. I don't own the suite life on deck


End file.
